Instantes de Albedo
by karasu-shiro
Summary: Algunos drabbles para interiorizar un poco más sobre la psique de Albedo.
1. Orgullo

¡Hola! Antes de empezar quiero dejar en claro mi decepción por la falta de historias sobre este personaje, hoy día no se ve mucha variedad en las historias, no digo que no me gusten pero después de una rato se vuelve cansado, como sea aquí esta mi pedacito de letras, espero les guste [^-^]

 **Disclaimer:** Ben 10 y sus personajes no me pertenece, son propiedad de Man of Action y demás.

* * *

 **Orgullo**

Orgullo. Orgullo fue lo que sintió cuando vio terminado su trabajo, una copia perfecta de la más grande creación de Azmuth, una copia del Omnitrix.

Desde que fuera el asistente del "primer pensador" como solían llamarle, siempre espero que su talento fuera apreciado por Azmuth... Pero eso nunca sucedió, nunca nadie sería merecedor de su elogio.

Un niño. Un niño humano.

¿Cómo era posible que un simple infante humano mereciera la atención que él no tuvo? ¡¿Que un humano fuera digno de portar el Omnitrix?!

Por más argumentos que tuviera, Azmuth parecía no escuchar, solo tenía tiempo para dedicarlo a aquel niño portador de su mayor orgullo. Otros no lo notaban pero lo cierto es que Azmuth le prestaba tanta atención a ese niño, aunque lo disfrazaba diciendo que era para cuidar el "reloj" como el humano le llamaba.

¡No más!

Si Azmuth no se lo daba entonces él mismo haría uno. Solo un par de años le tomó terminar la copia de aquel artefacto que a su creador le tomo siglos perfeccionar.

Seleccionó un alíen y ejecutó el comando. La transformación fue un éxito y, acto siguiente experimento con su nueva forma. El tiempo terminó.

Pero algo estaba mal. Esa no era su forma.

De algún modo falló, la copia se había sincronizado con el original y al terminar el tiempo el reloj lo devolvió en forma humana, la forma de Tennyson.

¡¿Por qué?!

Cambio de planes.

Ahora debía ir a la Tierra y quitarle el artefacto, sólo así volvería a su forma real.


	2. En su prisión

**En su prisión**

Venganza.

Atrapado en su prisión su mente sólo podía pensar en ella. Todos los días al despetar y mirarse en el reflejo de las paredes y ver ese rostro, solo sentía ira y repulsión, asco de si mismo y sólo ella podría aliviar a su mente torturada.

Las cuatro paredes que le rodeaban no eran su verdadera prisión, no, ésa forma de carne y sangre roja lo era, y el culpable de ello no había sido otro sino él mismo, movido por la envidia.

Una que nunca admitiria. Por orgullo.

Ése mismo orgullo tan característico de su especie había sido su perdición. Un orgullo que en el pasado casi puso en enemistad a su mundo con otros más incluyemdo a los cerebro crustáceos.

La causa de su perdición y al mismo tiempo su combustible para seguir intentando ser quien alguna vez fue.

Contemplo una vez más su reflejo en el muro, sus ojos rojo sangre eran lo único que aún conservaba de su forma original, siempre que los veía podía casi sentir que se veía como antes. Eso le daba esperanza por un momento pero luego regresaba a la realidad que era su prisión.

Y ahí eataba de nuevo esa sensación de claustro, provocada por las cuateos paredes que le rodeaban y después por ese cuerpo, era como estar atrapado en un mundo vacío y pequeño con sólo una ventana para ver el exterior, un exterior al que no podía ir.

Tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo.

Atrapado en su prisión.


	3. Traición

_"Debemos desconfiar unos de otros. Es nuestra única defensa contra la traición."_

 _Tennessee Williams_

.

 **Traición**

Se dice que hay muchas formas de traición. Esta la infidelidad a la pareja, la deslealtad entre aliados y la traición a los propios principios del individuo.

Pero también se dice que no se puede cometer sino crees en aquello a lo que le das la espalda.

Y tampoco se puede acusar a alguien de darte la espalda si en realidad nunca hubo una confianza que romper.

Así pues, Albedo no puede decir que Vilgax le haya traicionado si nunca estuvo en realidad de su lado.

Para empezar, el alguna vez galvan nunca confió en el conquistador de mundos, siempre supo, y esperó, a que el calamar mostrará sus verdaderos colores.

En ese sentido, Vilgax no le falló, no hubo traición en ese aspecto.

Vilgax fue leal a sus principios.

...Pero Albedo no...

Ese día, el día que perdió posesión del Ultimatrix, Albedo se traiciono a sí mismo.

Porque él, autor de la idea de las formas supremas, cedio su creación a un humano, a su peor enemigo.

...Al dueño de su reflejo.

Por miedo al abrazo de la muerte, Albedo traiciono sus propios principios y valores.

Y esa, es la peor de las traiciones.

Porque no hay nada peor que creer en algo y después darle la espalda por un momento de cobardía.


	4. Amistad

_"Un amigo es uno que lo sabe todo de ti y a pesar de ello te quiere."_

 _Elbert Hubbard_

 _._

 **Amigos**

Si hay algo que Albedo Di Galvan nunca pensó tener, eso sería sin duda aliados en los que confiar, nunca esperó tener amigos. De hecho, jamás se habia puesto a reflexionar al respecto, siempre había visto a los demás cómo alidos o enemigos.

Tampoco era que desconociera el concepto, solamente que nunca sintió esa necesidad de estar y pasar tiempo con otros, incluso el "Gran pensador" tuvo una vez una compañera con la que compartir.

Pero Albedo estuvo siempre solo.

Claro que todo eso cambió cuando conoció a esa partida de pseudoactores alienígenas. Al principio no los consideró más que como peones a los que podría desechar en cualquier momento pero...

… Algo pasó.

En algún momento él empezó a sentir aprecio por ellos, a preocuparse por ellos y ellos por él también.

Y entonces hizo algo que jamás se creyó capaz de hacer:

Perdonar.

Cuando ellos boicotearon sus planes por miedo a perderlo de su lado, simplemente no pudo odiarlos. Nadie antes había reconocido su existencia como algo valioso.

Pero él era y aún es alguien orgulloso.

Y es por ese orgullo que debía alejarse de ellos, debía seguir solo como ha sido siempre y perseguir su meta de acabar de una vez por todas con Tennyson.

Por ese orgullo no podía aceptarse a sí mismo, aun y cuando ya era aceptado por otros.


End file.
